How Does Batman Deal with This Kind of Thing
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Aka, Superboy gets his very own Catwoman in the shape of a Red X! Eventual Red X/Superboy slash, obviously.


a/n: yeah, I don't where this came from. It really just sprung itself into existence, and I have never thought of this pairing beforehand but I'mma just go with and say "Why the fuck not?" if questioned. I mean. It is not that strange from half the pairings out there that I have seen and read (and enjoyed). Oh. Not beta'd, like everything else I've written (typed). No real plot, it's just thrown together, and there is probably only going to be mentions of canon things possibly-maybe-not-sure-yet hinted in the background with some random references to different TV shows, animes, mangas, and video games.

Future companion fic: Unusual Thief with a Hero Complex

* * *

**How Does Batman Deal With This Kind of Thing**  
(aka _Superboy Gets His Very Own Catwoman in the Shape of a Red X_)

* * *

Superboy scrunches his nose as he fiddles with their collar of his dress shirt. _Ugh, this is uncomfortable,_ the clone decides, before he noticed Wally doing the same thing while Artemis seems to sneer at the dress she's wearing in distaste, _at least I am not the only one who thinks so._

"Does everyone understand their position?" The Dark Knight questioned, "Because for this to go smoothly, we need this to be done slow and with stealth."

The Boy Wonder, Robin, nods, "Miss M and I will be the ones to extract the information that we need without attracting any attention while staying out of sight."

"Superboy, Kid Flash, and I will be on keeping an eye on the target at the ball to make sure he doesn't do anything or see if he makes contact with anyone suspicious." Artemis says adjusting the fancy, green dress that she is wearing for the mission that Batman provided, before making sure that the hairclips will keep her hair out of her face.

"And I will be handling the Bioship in case of a quick escape is needed." Aqualad nods, arms crossed.

Batman gives a sharp, quick, almost unnoticeable nod, and turns to the three still fidgeting with their clothes to get to fit comfortably. "Memorized your story, and what's your personality?"

Kid Flash, seemed to have given up or gotten the suit to fit nicely, "Yep. The three of us are second cousins sent by their parents to help cheer up their eldest cousin, whom is Supes, from his hostage situation three days prior. I'm acting as an overly flirty rich teenager that is worried for his cousin, 'Conner Lightwood'."

Artemis seemed to have settled in her dress and nodded, "Natasha Lightwood will be stern towards Jacob Brown, aka Kid Flash, though concerned for Conner, aka Superboy."

"Conner Lightwood; frustrated that he could not help himself from being held hostage, though will act playful and easy-going while being slightly self-righteous towards others if his frustration is noticed to shake off unwanted and unneeded attention." Superboy stated, shrugging his shoulders. "Right?"

Batman hmm'd. "And accents?"

Kid Flash clears his throat and straightens his back, his lips stretched his smile into a flirty smile while he turned to face Miss Martian, "I'm Jacob Brown, and it's a real _pleasure _to meet you."

_Whoa. His voice is actually smooth, _Robin thought, brow raised.

Artemis wrinkled his nose before giving him a disapproving stare that spoke VOLUMES. "Natasha Lightwood, excuse my cousin," She gestured towards Kid Flash, "He's imprudent."

Superboy entire image seemed to have changed; sure he still looked angry at first, but when he noticed he was being looked at, a grin that showed white teeth appeared, while his bright blue eyes seemed to brighten even more so. "My name is Conner Lightwood; it's nice to meet you." He said, extending a hand towards the space between Aqualad and Robin.

Robin is certain if Batman did not approve before, he certainly did now, as he gave the three of them an approving grin and thumbs up.

* * *

The clone sighs, back straight, shoulders slightly slumped downwards, and tired eyes watching the people around him in a way that someone that did not know better was observing but detached yet are really paying attention to someone's body language. Specifically the target if they are in sight. He sighs again, making way towards the tables that held the drinks and appetizers. He hopes there is those little chicken-cheesy-inside things are left – yes, he leers; it seems no one else has eaten any. Or maybe the servers refill it whenever it runs lows? Either way, it works for him – And he happily munches on, well. More than strictly necessary, if the looks that gets thrown in his direction suggests, but since he's eating in a less messy manner than his 'cousin Jacob' had, they brushed it aside.

The evening had begun rather dull, and Superboy suspects that this mission will be a complete bore. However, he suspects that would be the case since he and the team do not suspect to run into a metaphorical wall from any villains – new or old – and thus, no fighting. So, yeah, Superboy suspects and believes this is will be a boring mission. Nevertheless, he figures all actually stealth missions where you know probably nothing will happen (but should still be careful and diligent) will be like that.

He takes a bite of sandwich that rivals that of a triple-cheese and beef grilled sandwich. Maybe even a steakhouse prime rib dip sandwich. Either way, it is fucking _**delicious**_. He breathes through his nose before inhaling the scent of the delicious cheesy, meaty sandwich, and if he could swoon he would have right there. But he does the next best thing; closing his eyes and slowly eat his through this deliciousness.

(So he never once noticed someone watching his face with something akin to awe before a girl swept him away in a non-flattering yellow dress. Though, said someone would glance around for him before finding him at the food and drinks table still and very much like an impish smile – that resembles much like one Robin would grin – would stretch their lips.)

Occasionally someone would try to make small talk with him – and usually he would indulge him or her if it was about how amazing these cheesy chicken fingers were – before sulking away when it was deemed he was more interested in the food than talking.

The snapping sound of teeth breaking through the skin of an apple caught his attention almost instantly, because, _who eats an apple at a ball where there are sandwiches of heaven_. However, when he went to look around to find the source – his eyes narrowed in distaste when he there was no one in sight with an apple and everyone else seemed oblivious to the sound. He _knows_ he did not imagine it.

However, he merely huffs quietly before paying attention to the various rich people that are now ballroom dancing. _What the –_ how did he not hear the music start when it begun? He let out a petulant sigh, brows frowning while he stared exasperatedly at anyone that wanted him as a dance partner. Why was he even here? Aqualad or even _Robin_ would have been a better choice. (Maybe. He just doesn't wanna be here, period.)

_"Hey, Supey, you need to dance with someone."_ Kid Flash says, while passing him with his dancing partner. _"Just agree with the next person that walks up to you and asks."_

_"And...?"_

_"Just agree – we end up swapping with someone else after a spin around the dance floor anyways."_

Artemis inputted before anyone else could say anything. _"It will be fine, Superboy."_

'Fine.'

He leaned against the pillar behind him, and tilted his head back to rest his crown on it, trying to relax and let go of the irritation he felt lingering all day long. Not quite successful, but he was able to get into the character he was **suppose** to act tonight at the ball; playful, easy-going, and self-righteous teenager that is suppose to try and recover from a shocking experience a few days prior.

"Rough night, man?" A smooth, almost playful, voice came from his left and he opened his bright, alien blue orbs and looked at the person who came up to him. He has to blink before he completely register what is before him; Dark hair, tanned skin, a sharp grin with teeth as white as they can possibly be, lean but muscular build, and – _Huh. Nice eyes,_ the clone notes, _did not know eyes could come in that shade of green and blue._

The clone stares for a few moments, more to judge whether or not he should engage with this teenager, before he figured he probably should, in order to attract someone to ask him to dance if the tanned teenager did not himself.

Superboy carelessly shrugs, going back into the position was in before he was approached, his voice changing to what an accent appropriate to the story Batman cooked up for the Team, which Artemis dubbed drop-dead smooth, whatever _that_ meant. "Eh. So-so, apparently my folks believe going to a ball full of people I'd rather avoid is a good way for me to get over the fact that I had been held hostage and being unable to do anything about it."

The laughter that escaped his new-found acquaintance (?) was as sharp as his grin. "Really, and they send you to a ball instead of a therapist? Well, you certainly have... _eccentric_... parents, pretty boy."

A roguishly smile stretched his lips, "Well, gorgeous, I can tell you this; they ain't right in the mind, as they've both have done and do rather questionable things."

"Haha! Really?" he shook his head in disbelief, before continuing, "Well, you certainly ain't shy. Keep it up, pretty boy; I just might give you a treat at the end of this dull-fest." The green-blue eyed teenager smirked, nudging his right elbow into Superboy's crossed arms. "Name's Jace."

"Jace...?"

The smirk widens, "Doe."

"_Doe_? Well, better than the rather boring John Doe, hm?" He breathes a laugh, "My name is Conner, you can guess my last name." He grins at the disgruntled pout Jace sends his way before Jace snickers.

"Guess I deserved that one, eh?" Jace then straightens his back to his full height, which causes him to be eye-level with his nose, and holds out his right arm as though Superboy was a woman, "So, care to join me for a dance, pretty boy?"

Well. Kid Flash and Artemis did say to agree to whoever asked him to dance.

"Sure, gorgeous," Conner loops his arm around Jace's, his grin wide and playful. "You'll have to forgive me if I step on your toes; I'm still a beginner."

Jace merely laughs before mentioning he should watch his own toes.

* * *

Superboy grunts as he ignored his teammates teasing, wondering who the Lover Boy was. It's none of their business anyway; Jace is _his_ friend... acquaintance... whatever! Jace is his. Not theirs.

Not that Jace had really paid much attention to others when they "hung out" with each other for the majority of the thing.

"Oh, come on, SB! Drop lover boy's name already!"

Ugh.

**Teammates.**


End file.
